Something All Along
by trancy765
Summary: Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover: Edward/Hermione - one-shot Throughout all the chaos of the wizard's war during Hermione's sixth year, she finds herself falling in love with the very person who used to pick on her the most. rated M for smut


**This is just a one-shot and a story I am entering in for TahnDawg's HP/Twilight crossover contest. **

I stood hopelessly on my tiptoes, trying my best to reach the book I so desperately needed for Snape's Potions essay. After several failed attempts in trying to reach the book- one which involved me jumping into the air and falling on my arse- I suddenly realized that I was capable of summoning the book right from its high up shelf. I knew that if I said the incantation loudly, Madame Pince would not hesitate in kicking me out. I bit my bottom lip, not really knowing what to do.

"You know, you can just _summon _the book by whispering," a masculine velvety voice said from behind the bookcase.

Alarmed, I looked around and squinted through the darkness to see who it was. To my displeasure, the figure of a pale and beautiful, lanky bronze haired boy had emerged from behind the bookcase. I glared at him.

"Leave me alone," I hissed.

"Touchy Granger," he said beautifully. "Are you really supposed to talk to a Vampire in such a manner?" He then gave me a very mocking smile.

"Stop reading my mind," I snapped at him. "Just because Dumbledore allowed your family to live in the Shrieking Shack doesn't mean you own Hogwarts. "

He gave me a quizzical look, which only accompanied his mocking smile. "Quite an irrelevant observation Granger. You know as well as I do that my family is part of the Order and that we have been given permission to guard the school. I say that helping students is guarding, don't you think?"

"No," I grumbled. "Go away."

Edward chuckled at my persistence in wanting to be left alone. He walked over and easily retrieved the book that I needed. He handed it over to me, but not before waving it front of my face teasingly. I snatched the book from his outstretched hand and sneered at him. Why did he always bother me so much?

"Because Alice gets her fun out of teasing Potter and Rosalie tries to stay away from Weasley," he replied. "You're the only one from the trio left for me."

"I thought this year would be different," I said. "Last year you were quite annoying enough. I figured that after our talk and that little episode with Dolohov.."

"The bastard deserved it," Edward said, his mocking tone changing drastically, "especially after what he did to you at the Ministry. I was surprised that no one else tried to get him before I did."

"But why would you target him for me?" I asked. "I mean..Luna got hurt, didn't she? And Ginny..Neville and Ron..and there was Harry who was chasing after Bellatrix, but your focus was on me."

I stared at Edward intensely and saw to my surprise that he was giving me a very warm look through his topaz eyes. Slightly embarrassed, I looked away. I clutched the book in my hands uneasily. Then, with a new surge of confidence, I glared at him again.

"Well?" I snapped. "You can go now. Haven't you got your fill in acting like the big hero?"

"I hardly count helping out a friend as such," he said calmly. "And plus, you should not be leaving the library unaccompanied, as it now is the start of curfew."

In my haste of trying to finish Snape's essay, I had completely forgotten to check the time. I became angry at myself for being oblivious; so that is why it is so dark in here. How could I have not noticed that everyone else who was in the library before had left? Suddenly a new thought occurred to me. Knowing Edward's fascination with eavesdropping, he had already read the thought which had struck me.

"You know I can't turn it off," he said, slightly amused. "And Granger, you should have known that it was curfew time. It is very dark in here. Did you think that the lights had somehow extinguished itself without the help of Madame Pince?"

"Well then why did you come here if you knew full and well that it was near curfew time," I snapped, expressing my thought from earlier. "Do you have secret Vampire classes of your own which you need books for?"

"Hardly," Edward said, his voice still filled with amusement, "although there are some interesting pieces on my existence throughout these shelves."

I was confused now. "So you did come in here for a book?"

"No Granger you are missing the point," he said. All of the amusement was now lost in his voice. "In one day, I already read every single book in this place regarding my existence and magical beings. There are, in counting, four thousand books specifically on the topic of relations with Vampires and Wand-Carriers. All they reveal is something we already know; magical blood tastes like dirt to Vampires and the scents of Wand-Carriers are very faint to us."

I snorted at his comment. It became quite evident that he was trying to impress me with his knowledge. "And?" I suddenly asked him impatiently. "Why are you here bothering me?"

"Alice is having trouble with her visions because of the everlasting presence of Remus Lupin," Edward said. "I was merely trying to find a source in here which would give some sort of insight to this phenomenon."

"Then I didn't miss the point!" I shouted.

"Sssh," he said beautifully. "Do you want to get caught? And no Granger, you did miss the point, but I would be very selfish in telling you." He then looked very sad, as if he was longing to say something, but was keeping himself from doing so.

I raised an eyebrow at him, feeling even more confused than before. Just a few moments ago, he was bugging me by keeping a book from me, now he was acting all self righteous?

"You are arrogant," I said to him indifferently. "Now if you don't mind, I think I will put this book back. I had no idea that the library had closed, so it is obvious that I can't have it."

"Just take it Granger," he said. "It's fun to be a bit rebellious."

I glowered at him, and this time, used my wand to fit the book back into its place on the shelf. I then turned my direction back to Edward, who was watching me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world.

I was ready to give him another snide comment, but of course, the cheating Vampire already knew what I was going to say.

"I don't think leaving you alone at this time would be appropriate," he said with a smile. "You wouldn't want Filch to catch a Gryffindor prefect out of bed?"

I gritted my teeth, wishing that I could hurt him by punching him in the arm. Edward then chuckled.

"What do you say? Shall I be your escort?"

Keen in wanting to avoid trouble, I knew that he was right.

"Fine!" I shouted.

Edward beamed at my submission. He then turned and marched out of the library. Grudgingly, I followed him closely from behind. I could barely see his annoying bronze haired head through the dark.

"This is not the way to the Gryffindor tower!" I snapped at him. We had passed through a couple hallways, which I recognized as the ones near the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Keep it down," he said in a hushed voice. "I can hear that caretaker's thoughts. He's up around that area. I'm leading you into the Prefect's bathroom. You can hide there and I can parole this hallway, pretending to be on duty. "

"Why can't you just tell Filch that you are escorting me back to my common room?" I said feeling increasingly aggravated.

"Do you really think Filch would take that excuse?" he asked me. "Dumbledore's not here and Filch has been given extra orders, especially with all the new security measures. You'll be in even more trouble than before." He then grabbed my arm and led me in front of the door to the Prefect's bathroom. I felt a certain lurch in my stomach from this action, but ignored the sensation completely.

"What's the password?" Edward asked.

"Lily pad," I answered, secretly hating him.

He opened the door quickly and pulled me into the bathroom with incredible speed. He still had his hand enclosed on my arm.

"Will-you-let-me-go!" I hissed.

"Oh," he said suddenly, relinquishing his grip on my arm. "Sorry. I can't see too well; it's pitch black in here."

"_Lumos_," I muttered, igniting the tip of my wand with light. "Here is that better?" I flashed my wand around in his face, trying to get him back for the library incident.

"Much better," he said, not really caring.

I watched him curiously. The wand light reflected off of the purple shadows under his fierce golden eyes; his handsome face came to look even paler than before.

"Maybe it would be better if I stayed," he suddenly said. "I don't really know what signal to give you if he arrives…"

"I think I'll just go then," I huffed. "So what if I get in trouble? You said yourself that it is good to be rebellious."

"I said that it was fun, not good."

"What difference does it make? It's still being -"

"Do you want to get in trouble?" He said, interrupting me.

"At this point I just want to get out of here!"

"Fine," he said coldly. "Let me just take you then."

"No I can go by myself," I snapped. "I don't need you hovering over me."

I was done arguing with him. He is an arrogant, self righteous, eavesdropping Vampire. I couldn't believe that I had put up with him for over a year. I turned on a heel and was ready to leave. Ever since we first met at Grimmauld place, all he ever did was pick at me. He criticized my creation of S.P.E.W and challenged me on every idea I ever thought of.

"Wait," Edward said. His voice showed a sense of urgency. He must have seen everything that I had just thought of. "I can explain." Edward reached out and grabbed my hand; his icy cold fingers encased around my own.

I gasped unexpectedly. It was the first time we had ever made any true physical contact where his skin rubbed up against my own. I could feel a swooping sensation go through my stomach. My body felt like it was suddenly on fire…and it all just happened from one touch…

The next thing I knew, Edward had pulled into his waiting arms. His cool lips latched onto my own and he started to kiss me fiercely. I quickly lost all of the feeling in my legs. I kissed him back passionately, running my lips over his over and over again. Excited from my enthusiasm, Edward lifted me off of the marble stone floor of the prefect's bathroom. I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. One of my hands reached up to his short tousled bronze hair and began stroking through his locks mindlessly.

Needing to breath, I broke away from our heated kiss reluctantly. My nose was pressed up against Edward's; his arms were still tightly around me.

"I love you," he whispered in his velvety voice. "I have always loved you. I didn't know it at first, but gradually…overtime…"

I suddenly understood why he had always picked at me, why he had always kept an eye on me, and why he had read four thousand books on Vampire and Wand-Carrier relations. When he realized he was in love with me, he wanted to push me away and make me hate him, but it didn't work and I knew that it would never work.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. "I tried my best to keep you away. Sometimes I would think it would work…and then there were times where I just wished that I could just tell you, but that would be selfish of me, and it is selfish of me because I am doing so now."

If he was trying to push me away by being annoying again, it was working. Well, at least the annoying part was working.

"How dare you," I said. "You can't decide what's best for me. You should have just been honest from the beginning. What if I said I loved you too?"

"_Are_ you saying you love me?" he said, his golden eyes growing wider.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I snapped.

I could feel my face beginning to redden, but I ignored it. Maybe I knew that I loved him all along, and I just tried to bury it like Edward did..or maybe my true feelings for him surfaced because I just needed him to say it first. Whatever the reason behind this was, I did not care. All I knew now was that I was in love with the arrogant, self righteous, eavesdropping Vampire and there was nothing he could do or say to keep me from feeling this way.

"I love you," I finally said.

Edward didn't wait for me to say anything else. He pulled me in for another kiss. Our lips were glued together passionately, and that is as far as he would let it go. I couldn't see him too clearly, but I could feel him perfectly well. The only light we had was the light from my wand, which I had dropped after throwing my arms around Edward. Suddenly, the feeling in my legs had returned. Absentmindedly, I wrapped them around his waist. I began to buck my hips against his, wanting so much more.

Edward quickly broke away from our kiss. From the light of my wand, I could see the clear look of horror etched in his flawless pale face. He grabbed my hips, forcing me to stop moving.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

I leaned in closer to him, my legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. "I just wanted us to share our love."

A new wave of emotion ran through me. I realized that this was it; we were in the middle of a war and it was now or never. This was why Fleur and Bill were getting married so quickly, why the wizarding community was making quick rash decisions. Tomorrow could easily be the last day of our lives; it could be the only chance Edward and I had at being together. I gazed up at him, hoping that he had just registered every one of my thoughts.

From the look on his face, the obvious answer was yes, he had done so. There was confliction easily shown in his eyes. He seemed to be battling himself with the idea of us being physically together.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said in a very shaky voice. "What if I lose control? I don't think I am ready."

"Are you planning on hurting me?" I asked him.

Edward looked thoroughly shocked by my question. "Of course not."

"Can we try at least?" I whispered. "If you feel like it's too much…"

"I can try," he said softly.

With that being said, he moved his hands away from hips and placed them in order to cup my face. He closed his eyes and began to feel every inch of my face, starting with my cheeks, and ending with my lips. Edward pressed his index finger onto them, slowly tracing my lips gently. As he did this, he whispered, "For you, I would do anything."

He then moved in and kissed me. It was gentle at first, but it quickly became more passionate. Edward slowly placed one of his hands onto my hips again. He began pulling on my Hogwarts skirt roughly. He abruptly stopped kissing me and looked me directly in the eye. There was a flicker of something that ran through his eyes, but I could not decipher what it was. Had he come up with some idea? I was about to ask him this, but in a quick flash, Edward relinquished his grasp on me and pulled me back on my feet to the marble floor. He then moved away from the wand light and stepped back into the darkness.

Feeling very confused, I followed him slowly, making sure not to make any noise. I gasped as I heard the sudden sound of running water. Edward had gone near the giant rectangular bath. It was also apparent that he had turned one of the taps on as well. I made my way to the rectangular bath and saw to my surprise that there were thin streams of light emanating from the walls around the tub. In one corner, I could see a pile of neatly stacked clothes. I noticed right away that these were Edward's clothes. Standing right in front of the taps for the tub was Edward himself, with nothing on. His lean muscular arms were crossed around his hard chest; his strong stomach shined from the streams of light all around. Edward's entire pale beautiful body was drenched with droplets of water; his bronze hair was wet and tangled. It seems as if he had been enjoying the bath for a very quick moment.

Knowing that he wanted me to join him, I began pulling off my Hogwarts robes reluctantly. Oddly enough, I felt a little self conscience, especially since it would be the first time Edward was seeing me naked. Blushing furiously, I successfully took off the robes and threw them to the side. I then began to undo the buttons of my blouse, but not before kicking off the skirt entirely. I tossed that near the robes. Once I was done unbuttoning the blouse, I also threw it aside on the marble floor. I was now only dressed in my simple white bra and panties. I determinedly stared down at the floor, not really knowing what to do.

After a few moments of just doing this, I peeked up to observe Edward some more. I was surprised to see that he was watching me carefully. His arms were still crossed and he gave me an annoyed look, as if I was taking too long for his liking. I hesitantly pulled on the elastic band of my panties, slowly yanking it off around my legs. My focus was on Edward once more: the look of annoyance had completely vanished from him; now he had a sort of eager glance engraved on his face. I smiled at him slightly, understanding that the anticipation was killing him. After stowing away the panties, I teasingly placed both of my hands behind my back and started to unhook my bra as slowly as possible. Once I was done with this, I lowered both of my straps unhurriedly off of my shoulders and arms. I then shook the undergarment away from me, letting it fall to the floor.

Now, I was completely naked, bearing it all just for him. A soft groan escaped from Edward's lips; the sight of my small breasts was too much for him. Quickly, he left the side of the taps and reached right in front of me. A pair of ice cold arms wrapped around my lower back and pulled me in tightly, causing me to press up against Edward's wet naked form. He bowed his head and kissed me on the lips deeply. All the while, his hands left my back and rested on my hips for a while. Then, he moved them to my stomach, feeling it thoroughly. Not long after, his cool hands slowly inched their way up to my breasts, cupping them gently. As he did this, a ripple of goose bumps passed through my body.

Edward broke his lips away from mine and began to kiss my neck passionately. I grabbed onto to the back of his head in order to feel through his wet hair once again. He moved his lips even lower and started to press his icy lips all throughout my chest. Edward paused before his kisses reached onto my breasts. His sweet breath tickled my skin uneasily. He pushed his hands back onto my hips after he started on moving his lips all throughout my breasts. Enjoying the feeling of his kisses, I grabbed onto his hair roughly while the wetness in between my legs became more noticeable. As he kissed me all over, my thoughts began to grow more vulgar…

Unexpectedly, Edward stopped kissing me and relinquished his grip on my body. He pulled me quickly into the rectangular bath, which was nearly full of hot water. I knew then that Edward had seen the urgency of my need for him throughout my mind.

He was already far ahead of me in the bath, resting up against one of the corners in waist length water. His beautiful topaz eyes followed my figure as I swam towards him. The hot water felt inviting, and warmed my body perfectly. I joined Edward in an instant, stopping just an inch away from him. Without any hesitation, he pulled his arms around me once more and held me close to him; our chests pressed up against each other tightly.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. "I don't want to hurt you.."

"I understand," I answered just as quietly. "I love you too, but I know deep down that you would never hurt me."

"How could you be so sure?" he asked. He cupped my face once more with his hands, forcing me to look directly into his smoldering golden eyes.

"You said so yourself that Vampires are not attracted to magical blood," I said softly.

"That may be true but…what if I somehow lose control? What if I end up.."

But he couldn't finish the words that went along with his sentence. I looked up at him, showing him through my own eyes that I loved him and had faith in his self control.

"I trust you," I said gently.

Edward smiled and watched me carefully. He moved one of his hands away from my face and used it in order to stroke my hair softly. "I remember the first time I saw this beautiful long curly brown hair. I thought that I was in some sort of wonderful dream, but was forced to accept that it was reality. Well of course you know why though; Vampires don't sleep."

I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled from seeing me do this. He then moved in even closer in order to kiss me, but stopped.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding very nervous.

I merely nodded my head as a reply. I then pressed my own lips against his, initiating a kiss for the both of us. Edward wrapped his arms around my lower back; we were already so close to each other. His hands touched me all over; his fingers caressed every part of me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cool fingertips tracing my body. As he did this, we continued to kiss passionately. His lips parted slightly, and I took this to my advantage. I did not hesitate in letting my tongue slip into the glassy center of his mouth. Edward clutched onto me even tighter and allowed the passage in between his lips. He firmly pressed the tip of his own tongue onto mine, letting it play around for a while.

Then, just as quickly as our new form of kissing began, it ended in quiet hurry. Edward pried his lips away from my own and used them to focus on my neck for a good while. I knew right away that he stopped our kiss because he was afraid of accidently biting me.

"It's okay," I said to him softly, my eyes still closed.

He paid no attention to my words and continued to kiss my neck gently. I noticed that our bodies were entwined closely. I tried to pull my legs around his waist, but struggled to do so. There was too much pressure of flowing water from the taps dragging me down. Understanding my struggle, Edward stopped kissing my neck and moved his hands beneath the hot water. He grabbed onto my hips gently and lifted me up slowly. Finally, I opened my eyes and was able to see the lust in Edward's own topaz eyes.

There was no force pulling on me anymore; I was capable in wrapping my legs around his waist with ease. I shifted my hips and gasped as I felt Edward become hard from the sudden movement. He gritted his teeth unintentionally and there was a look of hesitation on his beautiful face.

I pressed my own arousal against his firmly, trying to let him know I wanted this as well. He was about to open his mouth, undoubtedly to voice more concerns of his. I was tired of talking; I pressed my lips against his, kissing him hard and letting him know through my thoughts what I wanted him to do to me.

He groaned inwardly in response. I knew that the tension was killing me. Feeling slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen, I pulled apart my lips from his own and took in a deep shuddering breath.

"This is going to be your first time," Edward stated softly.

I blushed and gave a stiff nod, glad that he was no longer trying to fight this.

Edward sighed and clutched my hips gently; his eyes bore into mine intensely. He steadied them, and leaned himself against the corner of the bath. With my legs still tightly around his waist, I pulled in closer to him, placing myself onto his hard stone like chest. In one swift movement, he crushed himself in between my thighs and broke through my barrier. Completely caught by surprise, I let out a loud gasp which in turn echoed throughout the halls of the bathroom.

Edward pulled himself out gently, and then thrust into me once more. He groaned from the sensation and stroked into me tenderly, allowing me to adjust to his sudden intrusion. I buried my face into his chest, letting out small whimpers of pain in the process. I felt like I was being cut in half..

"I promise it will get better," he said soothingly. "It always hurts the first time, don't worry."

He rocked his hips gently and I continued to whimper into his cold chest. Our bodies writhed beneath the warm water from Edward's rocking. I let out a sudden moan into his chest and clutched onto his shoulders roughly; the pleasure was beginning to set in.

"Edward," I moaned. "Edward.."

Seeing that I was starting to enjoy myself, he stroked into me a little harder, causing the water around us to ripple. I tightened my hands on his shoulders, desperately needing something to hold. I bit my bottom lip in order to keep myself from moaning too loudly.

Edward moved his hips slowly, driving me crazy for the need of more. Absentmindedly, I started rocking my hips against his as fast as I possibly could. I moved away from his chest in order to gaze directly into his eyes. As I did this, I was surprised to see that the hesitation was back on his face. He was obviously still afraid of losing control.

"Oh god Edward it feels so good," I moaned, trying to let him know I was enjoying this. "Please…I need more…"

Edward clenched his jaw tightly from my words and started to move his hips a little faster. I bit my bottom lip once more, whimpering with enjoyment from his sudden increase in speed. Every bit of him felt wonderful inside of me; his hardness pounding into my tight wet center, his knowing of where exactly to go and what exactly to do…

I let out another moan as he thrust into me even harder than the other times. I felt my thighs beginning tremble, and my hands beginning to loosen on his shoulders. I wanted to melt into him, surrender to the ecstasy, and let him take complete control. Edward bowed his head and started to kiss my neck tenderly as he grinded into me even faster. Slowly, I could feel his hands leaving my hips and creeping down below into the hot water. He moved his fingers, searching for something, but my mind was not even there with him. I was completely focused on moving my hips into Edward's even harder.

Feeling the waves of pleasure hitting me was like bliss. From each of his thrusts came a sensation which worked itself all throughout my body. I could feel the heat of our love making up into my stomach and down into my toes, sending a tingling feeling which only furthered my passion for Edward. In short spurts of breath caused by my heavy breathing, I moved in to kiss him deeply. Edward responded to this intensely by moving his cool lips over my own passionately; the rocking of his hips never ceased. We continued our base rhythm as we moved in complete harmonization. Sweat glistened onto my body as I tried to keep up with Edward's pace. His lips didn't leave mine until I needed to breath once again. Gasping for oxygen, I continued to grind my hips into his, enjoying his own strokes in the process.

Edward grabbed at my hips and knocked them against his even harder, causing him to press even deeper inside of me. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure. I couldn't keep up any longer…he felt too good..

Softly, Edward moved his hands back below the hot water and began searching once more. His fingertips traced the inside of my thighs until he moved even lower. Quickly, he found my clit and began to press it gently. I buried my face into his chest and cried out noisily; the waves of pleasure that struck me increased drastically. My tightening clamped around him as he picked up his speed in order to finish off.

"Edward!" I moaned into his chest, my body writhing as I reached an orgasm.

Edward gritted his teeth while his own body released into me.

"'Mione," he groaned.

I kept my face on his chest and began pressing soft kisses all over it. As I did this, Edward placed one of his hands on my head and started to gently stroke his fingers through my bushy hair. Neither of us made any inclination of wanting to get out of the bath; neither of us wanted to break our embrace. We were both too lost in each other; not even caring about getting caught. Somehow, throughout all the madness of the war, all the deaths which plagued our world, and all the sadness that was evident everywhere, we were able to find love. I knew for a fact that nothing could ever break the bond which was formed between the two of us.

Reviews are appreciated!

**EDIT: **After much thought and consideration, I have decided to make this story longer. I would really appreciate more reviews, mainly on ideas on how to keep this story going. Thank you so much for reading my writing and enjoying it ^^.


End file.
